


Best Romantic Couple Goes To....

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: It is the night of the Golden Dragon Awards, the most coveted honour for any big screen actor. And there is more than one prize up for grabs.





	Best Romantic Couple Goes To....

**@RedSheWolf- Good luck to @JaimeGoldenhand and @BriennetheBadass <3 **

**@HalfmanWholeGiant- If Jon Snow and Dany Targaryen wins the Golden Dragon tonight, then all hope for humanity is gone. Everyone knows they are only famous because they are related to Rhaegar.**

**@PrettyIdealAdorable- Prayer circle for Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth to win! #Kingslayerforgold!!**

**@FlamingandFlirting- Lol at the delusional Jlannister stans. Jon Snow is the best thing to hit Westerwood since Stannis Baratheon! :P**

**@HalfmanWholeGiant- So you agree he's crap? And the love scene between Aemon and Naerys felt like two planks of wood being knocked together. Not to mention they are related (characters and actors).**

**@BadassoftheBookworms- I like Jon Snow. Not sure how I feel about Daenerys.**

**@LoyalBear- Daenerys Targaryen is this century's most beautiful, talented and inspiring actress. She is a blessing to this world and to all who lay eyes upon her. There has never been a woman like her before and there never will be again. Jon Snow sucks.**

**@RedhairedandWild- You know nothing.**

**@PeckaBoo- Jaime Lannister is an icon!!!**

**@StagsoverBoars- The Dragon Knight was the most over-hyped, badly acted movies of all time. Jon and Daenerys had no chemistry. THE TARGARYENS ARE A SCOURGE ON THE MOVIE BUSINESS!!!**

**@FlamingandFlirting- jON aNd DaenErYS hAVe nO CheMIsTry!!!**

**@FlamingandFlirting- Same old criticsisms. The romance is forced, they have no chemistry, it's incest. Still better than the old person sex lol**

**@neEdlEnOTfoRseWing- TROOOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!!!!**

  


Brienne reached out and snatched away the phone from Jaime's grip.

“I told you not to read the message boards,”she snapped, “It's like the equivalent of reading the comments on youtube,”

“Lots of people agree with me though,” Jaime smirked, “Jon Snow is a talentless pretty boy who only gets cast so he can take his shirt off. He has two facial expressions, confused and bewildered,”

Brienne resisted the urge to pick at her polished fingernails. “You probably shouldn't have said that to the press though,”

“Why not?” Jaime demanded, rumpling his tuxedo as he stretched out in the back of his limo, “It's the truth. And you're the one who is always going on about being honest and truthful,”

“Even so, when we get out of this car you will be polite when you see Jon and Daenerys, and if they win the Dragon for best Romantic Pair you will be gracious in defeat,”

Jaime sulked. “I'm not sure I can do that,”

“You're an actor. Act!” Brienne ordered, before huffing and turning towards the tinted window, “If I can go out wearing this stupid dress and ludicrous heels, you can go out there wearing a smile,”

“It will be worth it,” Jaime assured her, adjusting her gauzy silver shawl, “Just think of how good we will look when we receive our reward tonight,”

“ _If_ we receive our reward tonight,” Brienne corrected.

“When,” Jaime insisted.

Brienne looked uneasily over at Jaime, who now sat tense and taut, his handsome face almost pale with desire. This would be his seventh Golden Dragon nomination. His last two films had been considered 'acceptable' by the critics and before 'Kingslayer' had come out, many thought his glory days were behind him.

And no matter how tense and volatile things had been between Brienne and Jaime from their first day on set, Jaime had never faltered in attributing his success, and the rejuvenation of his career to Brienne. Their chemistry was the toast of critics and audience alike, rising 'Kingslayer' from another Jaime Lannister disappointment into an unexpected instant classic.

Brienne herself went from relative unknown to critical acclaim. The few parts she had before had been well-received, but secondary at best and with little media attention. Her looks, her height and build, all seemed to condemn her to a career of bit parts.

Now here she was, on the brink of receiving a Golden Dragon award.

Of course, there were those who loudly declared that any victory from Brienne would be catering to the 'SJW Feminazis', whilst others frothed at the mouth for a 'non-conventionally beautiful' (ugly) looking women to be recognized by the industry, particularly in a romantic capacity.

Brienne had to be touched by those supported her, and humbled by those who took heart from her success. But that didn't stop the constant discourse surrounding her face from making her try disguise her face in the sparkling fabric of her shawl.

  


**@AThornorTwo- So happy to see someone other than an empty pretty face up for best romance. Brienne was amazing and she so deserves to win!**

**@HalfmanWholeGiant- Seven forbid anyone but a a pretty face wins.**

**@PrettyIdealAdorable- Would mean so much to see someone considered ugly win. Brienne is an inspiration, makes me feel so much better about myself :)**

**@WineandLionesses- delusional stans need to accept their fave is an uggo.**

**@wagthatSTAFF- Really bad crop this year. It's between creepy incest and a bear woman. Which one do you pick?**

**@REDGRIFFIN1111-Have you _seen_ Tarth??? Incest all the way!!!**

  


“You're not reading the message boards again, are you?” Brienne asked, having since relinquished the phone.

Jaime turned the phone off.

“No,” he said too quickly, “I wasn't,”

It was with a protective arm around her shoulders that Jaime escorted Brienne down the Red Carpet. She cringed in the spotlight, not even her skills up to looking at ease with all the cameras flashing at her. Giving up on looking poised, Brienne focussed on not tripping as her heels tangled in the folds of her silky ice blue gown. She considered brushing Jaime's arm off her, but she quickly acknowledged that without it she would be lost in the crush.

“Nervous?” he murmured in her ear.

“No!” Brienne protested

Jaime chuckled softly, waving at the camera from VARYS magazine.

“Me neither,” Jaime agreed, he took her hand “Shall we go in?”

Brienne allowed herself to be pulled from the throng, waving awkwardly at the people screaming her name.

  


**@Wheresmycastle- Calling it. Jaime Lannister is fucking Brienne Tarth.**

**@RedSheWolf- They are so in love it hurts!**

**@FaithfulSquire- Did you see him wrap his arm around her? Squeeee!!!!!!!! So cute, I thought my heart would burst!!!**

**@HalfmanWholeGiant- Would be so much better than his old girlfriend ;)**

**@WineandLionesses- stupid shippers are stupid tarth is hideous Jaime Lannister would _never_ touch her lol **

  


With the force that Brienne was squeezing Jaime's hand he half expected it to fall off. She had kept up a pretence of nonchalance when it came to the Golden Dragons and yet when their category was called Jaime could feel the beat of her heart pounding in time to his.

She wanted this for Jaime. She wanted him to get his dues. She wanted this for her fans who never saw someone like them be hailed as a romantic heroine.

And she wanted it for herself. Oh Gods she wanted it for herself. She had given everything, worked so hard. Brienne wanted this so much.

She tried to ease her breathing and prepare to smile graciously. She forced herself to hear the words in her head _'Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen'_ over and over again in her head, so that she would not be disappointment when the announcement was made.

But still a part of her kept asking _“What if?”_

She was about to find out.

A ringing filled her ears as a whooping Jaime dragged her from their seats and onto the stage. The words of Varys the announcer and Jaime echoed dimly in her head and all she could do was stare numbly as she was pushed before the microphone. Gentle laughter from the audience stirred her to life.

“We won?” she asked, to be greeted with even more laughter. Jaime was guffawing beside her, giddy with delight. She looked down at him, warmth spreading to her finger tip and down to her toes as she saw the smile on his face.

“We won,” he confirmed, a look on his face just for her. Cameras and the audience and the message boards forgotten. Brienne's eyes widened slightly, as she realised what was about to happen next.

 

**@RedSheWolf- OMG did you see the way he looked at Brienne when he said that he owed everything to her!!!!**

**@FaithfulSquire- She looked so adorable! And when they kissed I just..... <3**

**@PeckaBoo- Victory!**

**@PrettyIdealAdorable- Victory!!**

**@Wheresmycastle- Victory!!!**

**@HalfmanWholeGiant- Victory!!!!!!**

  


Brienne broke away and ran her lips over her teeth, feeling the taste of Jaime in her mouth. She knitted her fingers in his and pulled him towards her once more, only breaking away when their lungs started screaming for air.

“Victory,” she whispered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which characters were on the message boards?


End file.
